Magnet Guardian
by BL02
Summary: ¿Cuan fuerte es lazo que te une con tu alma gemela? ¿Sera suficiente para que el magnetismo los lleve a un encuentro? "Si perdemos nuestras almas al final, unidas un dia se encontraran..."   "Magnet" ¡CAPITULO 7 SUBIDO !
1. Felicidad para dos

**Hola a todos! Bueno nose que decir :3 Este va a ser el primer fic que publico, tengo otros pero no los publique nunca, asi que tengan compasion de mi _ y emm nose espero que les guste! Arriba el RinxLen! :D**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias. Si fueran de mi propiedad... **¬/¬ **jajaja**

**Bueno ya, comencemos! **

**

* * *

**

**Magnet Guardian**

**_Felicidad para dos._**

En una mañana fría el viento jugaba con mi bufanda, larga por demás, como a mí me gusta. Las vacaciones habían terminado ya, y a unas cuadras puedo ver el tumulto de alumnos, esperando que el instituto abriera sus puertas, para así comenzar un nuevo año. Un año incomparable, un año singular, un año de comienzos, un año… En solo un año he llegado a convertirme en esto que soy hoy. ¿Qué soy? Ni siquiera yo lo se, lo único que se, es como llegue hasta aquí…

Debo confesar que no había extrañado a nadie. Tenía amigos, si, pero no era indispensable para nadie, ni tenia un "numero uno" tampoco. Un grupo de amigos, ahí estaba, donde entre todos había mayor o menor afinidad pero aun así seguíamos siendo amigos. No los había extrañado a ellos tampoco, pero si he de ser sincera, el hecho de verlos a lo lejos, con sus sonrisas iluminando sus ya conocidos rostros, me ponía un poco feliz, y extasiada por que ya comience este nuevo año escolar.

Era la primera vez que experimentaba esta sensación, tal vez haya sido porque este año tenía con quien pasarlo, al menos una mejor compañía que en los anteriores, tal vez, fue que tenia la esperanza de que este año algo podría cambiar…

-Miren ahí viene!

- Pero si es Kagamine-san!

- Ohayo. –Salude normal.

-¡Ohayo! -Me respondieron todos con alegría.

- Te hemos… -…Extrañado mucho…-…Kagamine…-…San! Me dijeron sonrientes aquellos gemelos que siempre hablaban de esa forma, complementándose el uno al otro.

-Ah si?- Respondí con desgano.

-Es verdad!- chillo Akaiko.

-Si si- Decía Akaito afirmando con la cabeza. – No teníamos a quien molestar Pu!

-Si Pu! Onii-chan tiene razón, Kagamine-san!

-Les había pedido que ya no me llamen "Kagamine-san" si mal no lo recuerdo.

-Es que acaso…-…Te molesta?- Preguntaron dando un paso hacia delante, y acercándose más a mí.

-Si! Por eso les… ¿Por qué se ríen?

-KA-GA-MINE! KA-GA-MINE!- Cantaban como estupidos.

A decir verdad, siempre estuve celosa de ellos, aunque nadie en el mundo los quisiera, aunque todo se desvaneciera al alrededor, siempre se tenían el uno al otro. Incluso dentro de su familia, en la que eran cuatro hermanos y varios primos de edades parecidas, ellos, así como sus hermanos menores, los gemelos Kaito y Kaiko, tenían una conexión especial. "Cosa de gemelos" pensaba yo. Pero yo, estaba sola en este mundo, ni siquiera un hermano, ¡Aunque no fuera un gemelo! Se que la conexión no seria tan fuerte, ¡Pero cuanto lo anhelaba! Definitivamente, la felicidad viene en paquete de a dos y no de uno. De mi edad pues no se… Tal vez los Kagene, pero ellos… Bueno como explicarlo? Viven encerrados en su propio mundo y son muy fríos. Yo pienso que tienen algo personal conmigo, no se porque, pero bueno, yo y mi intuición, nosotras entendemos de que hablamos.

-Es tu culpa por decirles.

-Eh? Que?

-KA-GA-MINE! KA-GA-MINE!- Se seguía oyendo de fondo.

-Te saque de tus pensamientos, o no, Rin-chan? Discúlpame.

-Perdona, yo lo siento mucho. Paso tanto tiempo y ni siquiera te he saludado.

-Jeje- Rió con nerviosismo.- Y… como has estado?

- Igual que siempre.

-Ah.

...

Hubo un silencio… ¿Por qué será? Ay dios que estupida soy, así nunca haré amigos!

-Ejem, Y t-tu c-como has estado Mikuo-kun?- Pregunte exaltada.

-Extrañándote.- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Woow eso, eso si fue directo, que extraño de el.

-D-di-digo extrañando! Extrañándolos! Al instituto! A todos! A nadie en particular!

-S-souka.

A mi también me incomodaba que el se pusiera nervioso. Era extraño. No podía mirarlo a los ojos cuando el me miraba así, y eso que me encantaba molestar a la gente mirándolos así!

Mikuo es una persona genial, es bastante distinto a todos los chicos que conozco, y el, tiene una hermana mayor también, pero yo creo que su "numero uno" esta en otro lado…

De repente, Los portones del instituto se abrieron.

"Puff, salvada por la campana".

De a poco el amontonamiento desaparece, y la gente se va esparciendo por el jardín del instituto. En unos minutos comenzara la ceremonia, así que es mejor que prepare mi extra bonus de paciencia…

* * *

**Wiiii Bueno hasta aqui el capi 1! :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y muy MUY pronto el segundo.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI! Malos o buenos u.u Los quiero igual. En fin...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D **


	2. Miku y yo

**Hola! :3 Aqui me reporto yo y el capi 2 :D Se que es un poco rapido xD Pero como son cortos, ps ya pongo este.**

**Este capi va dedicado a mi esposita con mucho cariño de yo (?) jajaja xD ****Espero que les guste n_n y... ¡Arriba el RinxLen!**

**__****Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias. **  


* * *

**_Miku y yo. _**

-Chst! Heyyyyy! Oyee! Oye! –Susurraba a mi lado.

- ¡Basta Miku nos van a regañar!

- Entonces, Rin-chan podrías llamar a Kaito? Por favor! Favor de amigas!

Suspire. Inspire. Exhale. Todo.

Miku era mi "amiga", pero sinceramente era mas reciprocidad que otra cosa, no quería ser descortés con ella, pero a veces ya no podía soportarlo. Es que, la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas. Nuestras familias eran muy unidas, así como nosotras, incluso compartíamos gustos. Ambas íbamos al club de natación juntas, aunque ella es mucho mas apasionada que yo, que solo lo hacia por puro gusto…

Hasta que el negocio de la familia Hatsune subió varios escalones de repente, lo que llevo a mejorar considerablemente su situación económica, así que nuestras familias se distanciaron un poco, ya que el padre de Miku, y ella misma han cambiado desde entonces. Lo peor de todo es que yo la apreciaba mucho, era como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero cuando todo esto del cambio ocurrió, me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran como yo pensaba y me sentí traicionada, desilusionada y decepcionada…

Desde entonces nuestra "amistad" ha ido empeorando cada vez más, y ahora solo tenemos tanta relación, como restos de la vieja Miku, los cuales son muy pocos pero aun no han desaparecido.

Conclusión: No la odio, pero si sigue así, no estoy muy lejos de olvidar toda nuestra amistad, así como ella se ha olvidado de si misma.

-No lo voy a llamar y punto.- Termine la frase lo mas rápido posible antes de mandarla al diablo.

-Eres una egoísta!- Me dijo mirándome con desprecio. –Pero ya me las pagaras!

-Mira quien habla de ego.- Oí decir por lo bajo a Neru que estaba formada delante mío.

Me reí por lo bajo. Sinceramente no me llevaba muy bien con Akita-san, pero desde el cambio de personalidad de Miku, la entiendo un poco más, y ahora puedo ver claramente su posición.

"Ya me las pagaras". Definitivamente puedo decir que se había ganado mi odio ese día. Esa última frase me había hecho pensar que aquellos "Restos de la vieja Miku" como nuestra relación, se habían ido por la borda, pero luego me di cuenta de que me equivoque y que aun brillaba una pequeña lucecita de amistad entre nosotras, cuando al terminar la ceremonia se disculpo y me comento que me había comprado un regalo en su viaje a Europa, que había hecho durante las vacaciones.

Miku era, realmente afortunada...

* * *

**Wuuu Fin del capi. ****Gracias a todos por leer, sobretodo el anterior, que era mi primer capitulo y fic, y aun asi recibi mas visitas de las que esperaba ^^****,me pone muy feliz (= de vdd.**

**REVIEWS porfis D: jajaja y como ultimo mensaje...**

**Nose si se nota bien :_ Pero bueno. **

**Realmente fue horrible y nos conmociono a todos, las imagenes y sonidos son desesperantes. Japon es un pais preparado, aun asi, NADIE, esta preparado para perder las vidas de sus seres queridos o la de uno mismo en segundos. Enviemos nuestras fuerzas u.u **

**La naturaleza no se enoja, la naturaleza RESPONDE. Cuidemos el planeta, hoy fueron ellos, mañana podemos ser nosotros... **

**Ahora si me despido, y hasta la proxima! (:**


	3. Obsesión

**Buenas! Vengo a dejar este 3 capitulo :D Los subo seguidos porque son cortos y blah blah blah,**

**_PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES:_**

**Por que no sale Len ? / Por idiota ¬_¬  
****Cuando sale Len? / cuando se me antoje ¬_¬**

**xD Asi respondo yo (?) Jajaja no, mentira, es que arruinaria el resto de la historia y sinceramente, no es lo que quiero :/ ****Espero que les guste mi capi y ... ¡Arriba el RinxLen! ;D**

******__****Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias. **  


* * *

**_Obsesión._**

Luego de que Miku y yo arreglaramos las cosas, fuimos a reunirnos con los demás, quienes emocionadamente leían y releían aquel cartel informativo, buscando sus nombres en alguna clase.

-Si!- Exclamo Mikuo.

- Buen grupo? – Pregunte.

-Claro, el de siempre.

-Ah. Y a mi en cual me ha tocado? Es que no llego a ver.

- "1 A", Con Akita-san, y conmigo. -Me respondió sonriente. -No podemos quejarnos, los directivos fueron bastantes buenos con estas elecciones.

-Eso dices tu, pero…

-No es posible! Debe haber un error! – Gritaba Miku histérica.

- ¿Qué paso Onee-san? – Acudió su hermano, intranquilo.

-¡Mira eso!- Dijo señalando el nombre de "Shion Kaito" en la sección "2 A" del cartel.

-¿Que tiene?- Pregunto Mikuo extrañado, pero mas tranquilo.

-¡Mira aquí!- Dijo Miku señalando su propio nombre, en la sección "2 B"

Ah cierto, había olvidado ese motivo para odiarla.

La "nueva Miku" estaba estupidamente obsesionada con Kaito, el hermano menor de Akaito y Akaiko, y el gemelo de Kaiko. No me molestaría si se hubiese enamorado o algo, porque pues, ella no podría hacer nada, aunque el no le de ni la hora, pero es una obsesión, y lo se perfectamente porque, de hecho, el ultimo semestre antes de las vacaciones, había pasado por lo mismo, solo que con un chico llamado Ted, pero… bueno todo acabo horriblemente cuando el pobre chico termino declarando sus ejem… preferencias sexuales en el medio de toda la escuela…

Si, fue realmente traumático. No he vuelto a verlo, ni a el ni a su hermana menor. Creo que se han transferido de escuela.

En fin, Miku se quedo sin juguete, y ahora va tras Kaito, pero dudo mucho que el le valla a prestar atención. Por lo poco que lo conozco, no me parece que Miku sea su estilo.

-B-bueno Onee, no te preocupes. Mira! En tu curso también están… Meito-kun y… Luka-san!

Tenia ganas de taparle la boca a aquel idiota. Se había cavado su propia tumba, y el rostro de su "Onee-san" la delataba.

Luka era, después de Kaiko, la chica más cercana a Kaito, ya que sus personalidades eran bastante parecidas y ellos se llevaban muy bien. Miku no soportaba ser ignorada por Kaito, y que si le preste atención a Luka-san, así que se habían convertido en algo así como "rivales", aunque Luka-san ni siquiera estuviera interesada en esa "competencia".

Cuando la peliverde no soporto mas sus lagrimas, salio corriendo, para que no la viéramos, seguida de su preocupado hermanito menor.

Ese era el único aspecto que no me gustaba de Mikuo, el era una persona genial pero a veces eso le jugaba en contra y su hermana se aprovechaba de el, o lo trataba mal, y a pesar de todo eso, el seguía ahí, firme. Pero si algo le llegaba a pasar a Mikuo… Miku no haría lo mismo por el. Y lo se porque lamentablemente esa situación ha sucedido, pero no quiero adelantarme…

* * *

**Fin del capi u.u **

**Gracias por leer :D Si te gusto, si no te gusto, deja reviews, RECUERDA QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI! **w

**Y bueno, hasta la proxima! Sean felices, coman perdices (?) Como te vas a comer una perdiz, que acaso no es un pajarraco? nose, nunca entendi xD tengan un buen dia y los espero en mi prox. capitulo: Los regalos de Miku I :3 Byee-ni! **


	4. Los regalos de Miku I

**Sssssssssi! Al fin! **

**Con mucho placer les traigo el capitulo 4 de Magnet Guardian -w- Es la version re-escrita ya que aun no he tenido noticias de mi pc, pero les aseguro que el capitulo esta casi igual! De hecho le he agregado mas cosas ;D Jajaja en fin espero que lo disfruten y... ¡ARRIBA EL RINXLEN!**

_************__**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias. **_  


* * *

_**Los regalos de Miku I**_

A la salida, ya con una Miku mas calmada que unas horas atrás, ella nos reunió a todos los integrantes de aquel "grupo".

Éramos un grupo bastante numeroso, ya que lo conformábamos estudiantes de los últimos tres años. El año pasado incluso éramos más, ya que también estaban Meiko-san y Dell-san, quienes ya se han graduado; y también Ted-kun y Teto-chan se nos sumaban a veces, pero bueno… ya conocen la historia.

Ahí estábamos, todos presentes: Del 1° año, Mikuo, Neru y yo; del 2° año, Miku, Luka, Meito, Kaito y Kaiko; y del 3° año, y el último, Akaito y Akaiko. Todos formando una especie de semicírculo, y Miku frente a nosotros.

-¿Qué son Miku-chan? –Pregunto Kaiko dulcemente.

-Ya lo verán. –Dijo Miku misteriosa, abriendo su bolso.

Del bolso saco una caja, de tamaño mediano. La abrió, y dentro de esta había 10 estuches de terciopelo perfectamente ordenados.

Cuando las vi, me parecieron simplemente perfectas así que las compre sin más. –Dijo Miku mostrándonos la caja.

Ella nos entregó un estuche a cada uno. De estos colgaba una delicada tarjeta que llevaba cada nombre elegantemente escrito, por lo que saque dos conclusiones: La primera, lo que sea que nos hubiese comprado, le había salido un dineral; la segunda, de seguro todos eran distintos, ya que tenían los nombres, tal vez Miku los haya elegido específicamente.

…

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el que las expresiones de quienes abríamos nuestros regalos eran de lo más variadas. Incluso Mikuo, estaba sorprendido. Si bien ellos habían ido de vacaciones en familia, hicieron algunos viajes y visitas de "interés personal" por separado.

-Q-que pedo se te ha metido en la cabeza Miku! Estas loca? De seguro esto te ha costado un chorro de dinero! –Gruñó Meito, tan tosco como siempre.

-Cálmate Meito, no es necesario ser tan bruto. –Dijo Kaiko en un intento más que fallido por dominar al chico Sakine.

-Tsk! Pero es que no puede hacer esto!

-Tranquilo, de seguro Miku-chan va a explicarnos algo sobre esto.

-E-e-explicar? Q-que tengo que explicar? Es que… ES QUE ACASO NO LES GUSTARON MIS REGALOS!- Gritó histérica. – L-lo sabia! Solo porque son MIS regalos, no es así? –Seguía gritando, al borde del llanto. ENVIDIOSOS!

Ya no pude soportarlo, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso…

-Miku basta! Nadie dijo nada de tus regalos, ¿Por qué tienes que hacer una escena por todo? – Le dije yo.

-Es-escena…?

Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero su rostro ya no estaba ceñido, sino confundido. Seguramente porque, esta era la primera vez que alguien le decía sus verdades en la cara desde todo aquel cambio. Pero ya le llego su hora. No voy a soportar que siga adelante con todo esto y nadie diga ni haga nada.

-Si Miku, ESCENA. Estas diciendo cosas que nadie dijo, y-y-y exageras todo! Solamente nos parece raro que una persona que ya casi ni nos habla nos regale estos… estos… ¡NERU! ¡¿QUE SON ESTOS?- Inquirí altiva.

¿Por qué le pregunte a ella? Tal vez porque era la persona que estaba mas cerca de mí o tal vez porque era la que yo creo, más me entendía y no me juzgaba por mi comportamiento. Los demás estaban boquiabiertos o simplemente en silencio, y es que no es muy común que precisamente yo sea el centro de atención, pero esta vez estaba fuera de mis casillas, y debo reconocerlo.

-Dijes. –Neru respondió normalmente, como si nada pasara.

-ESOS! Que tu nos regales estas cosas, nos parece simplemente chocante y-y es normal que necesitemos una explicación!

-E-eso es lo q-que piensan… -Dijo Miku en un tono bajo y vacilante, casi en un susurro.

Luego de esto, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente…

Y ahí va de nuevo, a usar a su pobre e inocente hermano de pañuelo descartable. La escenita se me hacia repugnante.

También Kaiko y Kaito se acercaron a consolarla, ambos fueron siempre muy gentiles. Además de que el año pasado los tres estuvieron en el mismo curso, y que los gemelos siempre tienen piedad para todos, incluso para Miku, quien acababa de decirnos "envidiosos" unos minutos antes.

En fin, obviamente Miku prácticamente se colgó de Kaito, a dar lastima; Kaiko y Mikuo seguían ahí también.

Kaiko se ofreció a acompañarla al baño de mujeres, por lo cual, Mikuo y Kaito quedaron excluidos. Las demás chicas íbamos a acompañarla también, es común que siempre vallamos todas juntas, incluso en un momento así, pero Mikuo nos hizo señas para que no fuésemos, así que simplemente nos quedamos ahí, todos callados, mirando como Kaiko y Miku se alejaban y esperando a que se fueran lo suficientemente lejos...

* * *

**Fin :3**

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Soy un asco? D: xD DEJA TU REVIEW! :D **

**Gracias a todos, por leer, por perder tiempo en esta tonteria mia que me hace tan feliz (oh yeah), gracias tambien a los que me han dejado reviews (A los que no tambien (= ) y sobretodo, a los que me han apoyado para que tenga las ganas suficientes de reescribir esto. :)**

**Ahora me despido, y los veo en el proximo capitulo! ;D Bye-ni.-! n.n**


	5. Los regalos de Miku II

** Que decir? Pasaron tantas cosas en todo este tiempo o.o Una vida de cosas x_X Gomenazai por eso u.u Pero al fin! Subiendo de nuevo!**

**Lo acabo de terminar y ya me pondre a escribir el 5 . Solo queda decir... ¡ARRIBA EL RINXLEN!**

_****__************__**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias.**_

* * *

_****__****__**Los regalos de Miku II**_

- L-lo siento… -Comenzóó Mikuo, nervioso. – Perdónenla. Es que es q-que, no se que le pasa últimamente. Se p-pone así y no se que hacer. –Decía mirando a un punto perdido y masajeándose la sien frenéticamente -Y-yo qui-quiero ayudarla! P-pero si le digo algo o q-que, me manda al diablo y ya. S-soy un inútil…

- No te preocupes Mik-kun, todos lo hemos notado. –Le hizo saber Luka-san.

- Es cierto, últimamente ha estado más insoportable e histérica de lo normal.

- Neru! –La reprendí.

- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

- No, es-esta bien Rin-chan. No te preocupes. –Intervino Mikuo mas calmado. -Si quieren decir algo de mi hermana, esta bien. Díganlo. P-porque yo se que si la ayudamos, ella volverá a ser como antes, lo se! -Decía esperanzado.

- Si Mikuo-kun, todo estará bien. –Dijo Kaito demostrando su apoyo.

- Si hermano, no te preocupes. Te entiendo, debe ser difícil tener una hermana así.

- Que tratas de decirme Akaito? –Dijo Mikuo, ya casi calmado.

- Nada mas digo, puede ponerte nervioso no? Levantarte todos los días y ver a una preciosidad como Miku… Grrrr~!

- AKAITO! D:–Gritamos todos.

- Además es Miku, puaj! Que asco! –Añadió Neru.

- P-p-pero…!

- Akaito, ¬¬ -dijo Meito lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

- P-pero Mikuo dijo que podíamos…!

- Te conviene cerrar la boca. –Termino de decir Meito.

- Nadie me quiere escuchar verdad?

- Ahá. –Respondimos todos.

- Ok. u.u –Respondió Akaito triste.

Y luego todos reímos juntos…

Sin dudas Akaito era un completo idiota, pero a veces hace estas cosas concientemente, para alivianar la situación y sinceramente consigue sus objetivos.

El sabe que todos le agradecemos esto sordamente…

-Además, tu también tienes dos preciosas hermanas, o que? Eso no cuenta?- Agrego Akaiko poniendo pucheros, haciéndose la enojada.

-V-vamos! No te pongas celosa!- Akaito respondió con torpeza.

-CELOSA? YO? Akaito Shion, Serás castigado!

-No otra vez... -Escuche decir a Kaito por lo bajo. El resto solo observaba con diversión, menos una persona, Mikuo, quien ahora mismo estaba totalmente ensimismado con su dije.

-C-c-c-castigado?

-Así es!

-B-bueno pero... Que podrías hacerme tu? -Le dijo cambiando de actitud.

-Moooo! Como me haces enojaaar! Ya veras! Ya veras cuando Kaiko y yo te agarremos! JA! A ver a quien le dices celosa.

-Chst! -Chisto Akaito cruzando los brazos y girando la cara. -No vale si Kaiko-nee te ayuda.

-Que dices? Podría ganarte yo sola maldito!

-Pruebalo. Podría esquivarte con los ojos cerrados. -Dijo el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos detras.

-Ah... Kaiko... - Kaito anuncio aunque mas para si mismo que otra cosa.

-¿COMO QUE KAI... -Akaito no llego ni a concluir la frase, abriendo los ojos rapidamente. -Aaaaaauch! -Grito el chico. -Por que hiciste eso?

-Tentación.

-Pero tu... Pero yo...!

-Calla. -Dijo Kaiko firme mientras le proporcionaba un codazo a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por que todos me odian? TT_TT -Chillo fingiendo tristeza.

-Eres una desgracia para los Shion. -Le dijo su hermano mientras le extendía su mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse.-Hmp! Calla Onii-chan, respeta a tus mayores. Además tu también eres un completo estúpido dadas las situaciones, ¿Verdad, _Kaito-nyan_? -Dijo la última palabra con una acentuación un tanto intencionada.

-P-pero que...! -Kaito se había puesto un poco incomodo, y aunque intentaba esconder su rostro, pude ver un poco de rubor juguetón en su nervioso semblante.

_ Kyaa! Se vio tan lindo!,_ pensé. Tal vez sea porque ya estaba un tanto acostumbrada a ellos, o el hecho de conocerlos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero creo que realmente pocas han sido las veces en las que veo a los chicos de esta forma... Me hace sentir extraña, ya que las demás chicas, incluso en nuestro grupo, se la pasan teniendo este tipo de reacciones, ¡Y ni hablar de Miku-nee!

Un extraño sonido me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Eeeeeh! Pero que ha sido eso? - Se sorprendió Neru y levanto la vista al cielo - Mooo! Arruinare mi uniforme!

-Tsk! El tiempo ha estado un poco loco últimamente, no estés tan segura de que valla a llover por un simple trueno. -Le "animo" Meito a Neru.

-Es verdad - Añadio Kaiko observando el cielo. - Pero mejor prevenir, verdad?

Ella si tenía razón. Mas aun para mi o Akita-san, quienes caminamos a casa.

-Así quee... -Continuo la azulada.

-Oh! si! Que paso con Miku-nee? -Le interrumpió Hatsune.  
-Pues... Miku-chan se quedara conmigo hoy, vera mi clase del club, y luego la acompañare a casa.  
-Estas segura? Que si llueve?  
_En serio es peor que una madre _-.-  
-No puede venir Hiroki-san? -Inquirió Kaiko.

Hiroki era el chofer de los Hatsune. Si, hasta eso habían llegado. Era bastante joven y majo la verdad, por eso lo conocíamos ya un poco.

Mikuo hizo mala cara, pero no llego a responder.

-Yo me ofrezco! - Soltó Akaito animado.  
Kaiko medito. -Mmm... Va, pero si te llegas a pasar con Miku-chan, no respondo por mis actos.

-Entonces... - Hablo Mikuo. -Te lo encargo. -Dijo mirando al pelirrojo seriamente.  
Akaito sonrió brillante y levanto el pulgar. -Con gusto niño!

-Así quee... - Volvió a decir Kaiko. - Podéis ir en paz. -Le dijo al chico Hatsune estirando sus brazos hacia adelante.

_Mmm, creo que he visto eso en __algún lugar antes..._

-Realmente muchas gracias Kaiko-san.  
-Iee, para nada. Miku-chan es mi amiga y quiero cuidarla. Así que ya no te preocupes tanto! Tal vez lo que ella necesite, sea un tiempo de reflexión y...

-...Y otra vez esos condenados truenos. -Interrumpió el chico Sakine. -No se ustedes pero no esta entre mis planes caer en cama apenas empiezan las clases. Verdad? -Busco afirmación dirigiéndose a Mikuo.

_Lo vi! Pude verlo! _Incluso sin que Kaiko-san terminara la frase, el lo comprendió todo, y sus verdosos ojos habían sido inundados por alguna emoción. Pareciese... ¿angustia? A saber. Esto lo había dejado en su nube pero la llamada del Sakine lo saco de ahí rápidamente.

-Eh Mikuo!

-E-Es cierto,-De seguro no tenia la mas pálida idea de lo que le habían preguntado, su rostro era tan legible en estos momentos. -bueno pues... no se que decirles. Cuando ella llegue a casa intentare que hablemos -Prosiguió a la vez que le echaba el ojo a su dije. - así les comentare la decisión mas tarde, por si tienen que traerlos mañana. Les envió un texto vale?  
-Seguro Mik-kun -Le dijo Luka-san amistosamente mientras revolvía su cabello.

-Kyaa! Te dije que ya no hicieras eso! -Sus manos revoloteaban alrededor de las de Luka intentando alejarla. -Ya estoy bastante grande! w

-Pero si eres tan kawaiosito y tiernito! n -n

-Esa palabra ni existe. e.e

Me agradaba verlos, era reconfortante. A pesar de que Miku la odie, por el contrario, Mikuo-kun se llevaba bastante bien con Luka-san. La familia de Luka, la "casa Megurine", es una de las tantas vinculadas con la Hatsune, así que debían conocerse desde pequeños también. Era notorio.

-Así que bueno, yo, me piro. -Soltó Meito sin más. Parece bastante apresurado el día de hoy. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación. -Alguien quiere que lo lleve? -Ofreció mientras guardaba su dije en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro, muy propia de el.

La siguiente conversación se desarrollo a manera de interrogatorio. Me reí internamente de la situación.

-Luka?

-Paso. -Respondió Luka secamente.

-Neru?

-No puedo.

-Por?

-Tengo que acompañar a Rin-chan.

-A donde?

-A su casa.

-Pfff! No seas baka! Puedo llevarlas a ambas!

-Peroo...

-Si no quieres, solo dilo.

-No quiero.  
-Vale. Rin-chan?

-Lo siento Meito-kun, no quiero dejar a Neru-san sola.

-Lo que digan, ustedes se lo pierden. -Dijo el castaño buscando algo en su bolso.

- Y a mi no me llevas baby? -Pregunto el pelirrojo con tono afeminado y burlón.

-Maldito afortunado! Algún día tendré un auto tan bueno como el tuyo, ya lo veras! -Estallo Meito. No es que eso sea raro, igualmente.

-Exacto! Eso lo veremos.

-Si lo veras idiota, en tu cara! -Le gritoneo señalandolo.

-Otra vez esta pelea -.- -Comento Akaiko fastidiada.

-Tienes razón hermanita, no vale la pena. -Akaito sonrió avasallante.

-Tsk! - Meito se mordió la lengua, si fuera por el hubiese seguido. -Mejor me voy. -Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando fuerte las llaves que antes había sacado de su bolso. -Dewa... Mata ashita!

Todos respondimos con frases como "sayo", "mata ne" o "bye bye" y el se encamino hacia su motocicleta, que estaba a unos cuantos metros. Cuando ya estaba llegando Akaito le grito algo provocándolo.

-Sin rencores! He, Mei-chan?

A lo que Meito solo respondió girándose, y haciéndole un gesto con el dedo medio. Luego articulo las palabras "fuck you" con su boca. Joder, este chico tenía grandes problemas para autocontrolarse. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Se subió a su vehiculo, se coloco el casco y encendió el motor sin vacilar. Este rugió. A los pocos segundos ya había desaparecido de nuestra vista.

-Haha, este chico me divierte tanto. -Comento Akaito.

-No se cual de los dos es peor. -Dijo Neru mirando al pelirrojo con fastidio.

-Es cierto. Pero así fueron siempre, ambos. Ya están perdidos -.- -Aseguro Akaiko

-Cállate onee-chan. Como si fueras mejor que yo ¬_¬

-Q-que estas diciendo idiota!

-Ya ya! -Les paro Kaito. -Terminen con eso, es molesto, además ya tenemos que irnos Akaito.

-Humm si tienes razón. Bueno así que, quien viene conmigo?

-Yo! -Y yo. -Dijeron Akaiko y Kaito.

-HA HA HA, Muy graciosos. En serio. Luka?

-Gracias pero en serio no. Voy a otro lado.

Kaito puso cara de sorpresa.

-A donde? -Soltó sin si quiera pensarlo. Frunció un poco el ceño; estaba acostumbrado a estar al tanto de todo, pero parece que esta era la excepción.

-Pueees...-Apretó los labios, seguro estaba pensando en que decir.

-Hahaha yaa, no necesitamos explicaciones Luka-chan ;) -Dijo Akaito, comprendiendo.

Sin embargo la cara de Kaito decía lo contrario, el SI necesitaba explicaciones, explicaciones que seguro conseguiría luego. Luka enrojeció, había sido descubierta.

-Así que, Rin? Neru?

-Que no! Caminaremos, lo prometimos. -Explico Neru.

-Ok, ok.

-Yo las acompañare también. -Informo Mikuo-kun.

Me sorprendió su comentario, conteste sin pensar.

-Por que?

Sus facciones se tensaron. _Fuck me_.

-No puedo acompañarlas? - Pregunto un poco apenado, como arrepintiéndose.

Su mirada me causo entre lastima, ternura y nerviosismo. No se porque siempre digo o hago las cosas equivocadas cuando estoy con el. Siento que lo hiero, y odio eso.

Por eso me pone un poco nerviosa cuando estoy con el, me siento presionada por mi misma para no cometer ninguna estupidez, pero suelo fallar con frecuencia.

No se como el puede seguir siendo tan amable con la tonta de mi.

-No. -Le contesto Neru. Omití eso.

-S-Si claro! Pero... Tal vez no sea lo que mas te convenga, puede empezar a llover en el camino, y nosotras estaremos bien solas. -Me apresure en aclarar. -Además te desviaras del camino, tardaras más.

Su rostro se relajo un poco.

-Ya. -Sonrió un poco y miro sus pies. - No te preocupes por mí.

-Solo son dos letras, acaso no puedes entenderlas? -.- -Neru estaba realmente fastidiada.

Prometimos caminar juntas a casa porque me comento tener algo "de suma importancia" que contarme. Con Mikuo ahí, no habría charla y Neru tendría que contenerse un día más. No era muy buena para eso, además de que casi nunca tenía cosas que contar, así que cuando las tenia, las soltaba.

Mikuo me miro a mí, le importaba un pedo lo que Neru decía, después de todo siempre se llevaron mal. Así como Luka diferencia a Mikuo de su hermana, Neru aun no es capaz de hacerlo; los odia.

-Es que... -Volvió a bajar la mirada. Llevara las palabras escritas en los zapatos o que bicho le picaba? - Hiroki enfermo. Y Miku-nee...

YA. Eso fue suficiente para mí. No dejaría a Mikuo-kun caminar solo a casa después de todo lo que paso hoy, seria una línea directa a la depresión, y no se lo merecía. Después de todo Neru podría telefonearme. No veo porque no lo hizo, ha de ser importante.

Neru rolo los ojos, y se dirigió a Mikuo, señalándolo.

-Pero calladito.

-No soy tu mascota.

-Ah no?

-No.

-Ya lo serás.

-Oblígame.

-Eso haré idiota.

-Hahaha ya párenle niñitos! -Intervino Akaito.

-Cállate, tú también eres un imbecil desagradable.

- O.o

...

La expresión de Akaito no tenia precio, Ahogue mis risas y me tape la boca con la mano. Algunos no son tan considerados como yo. En realidad todos rieron menos yo, que si lo hice pero trate de disimularlo.

-HAHAHAHAHA esta chica sabehehehe. - Akaiko se estaba poniendo roja de tanto reír. -De verdad me caes tan bien, Akitahahaha!

-Dios este año todos los de primero son geniales. - Dijo Kaiko entre risitas.

-Si si ya lo que digan -Refunfuñó Akaito. -Mejor vamonos no me gusta nada esta oscuridad.

-Es cierto parece que estuviese anocheciendo cuando apenas es mediodía. -Dijo Kaito.

-Eso no se ve muy normal. -Hablo Luka mirando el cielo.

-Matta ne. -Dijo Akaito ya de espaldas dirigiéndose a su auto, levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

-Ch-choto matte baka! - Le grito su gemela. Se giro hacia nosotros y dijo rápidamente -Bye bye minna!

-Bye bye. -Contestamos.

-Sayonara. -Dijo Kaito también, para después seguir a sus hermanos.

Los tres se subieron al auto de Akaito, un imponente Ferrari spider rojo, como debía ser justamente para el. Enseguida sus llantas chirriaron, y levantaron polvo en el estacionamiento, para salir por el gran portón del instituto.

Ahí atrás quedamos Neru-san, Mikuo-kun y yo, preparados para comenzar nuestra carrera contra el cielo, que parecía empeñado en arruinarnos la caminata...

* * *

**END :D**

Que les parecio el capi? Les gusto o no? D: Quiero saber! jajaja REVIEWS Necesito saber (?) **_Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron anteriormente :3 (L)_**

Nose si lo notaron pero como disculpas por la demora este capi es como tres veces mas largo de lo normal xD (_espero que eso sea bueno_)

Asi que, en fin, ya me voy a seguir trabajando en esto mismo :3

**GRACIAS POR LEEER! _Byee-ni!_** n_n


	6. La tarde mas larga

**GENTE! Tanto tiempoooooo, Pero rapidin nada mas les dejo el capi ;D Espero lo disfruten! :D Jyaaaaaa... ! **

_****__************__**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias.**_

* * *

_**La tarde mas larga. **_

-Ya! Vámonos también. –instigó Neru urgida.

Mikuo y yo solo comenzamos a caminar, ratificando su invitación.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el portón principal, apenas si quedaban estudiantes rondando por ahí, y es que nosotros nos habíamos demorado con todo esto de Miku, además de que el amenazador cielo los había ahuyentado aun más rápido de lo normal. Salimos y comenzamos a realizar el típico y rutinario camino a casa, no tan típico para Mikuo-kun, pero si para nosotras.

La distinguida casa de los Akita se encontraba a una calle y media del nuestro instituto, el Furukawa; una hacia la derecha y media girando de nuevo a la derecha. Esa seria la primera parada, ya que la mía se encuentra 2 calles y media hacia la derecha del instituto, pero por la misma calle que este, así que luego de acompañar a Neru-san, debía volver a salir media calle para volver a la del Furukawa y seguir una y media mas.

En total para mi: 3 calles y media; nada muy hostigante como para molestar a mamá para que me lleve y/o traiga, además de que a ella no le gustan mucho los automóviles ni nada, le repele. Pero papá la obligo a quedárselo por si lo necesitaba en alguna situación de emergencia. El casi nunca esta en casa así que teme que mamá no pueda cargar con ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad, hasta yo temo que ella no pueda con ese tipo de cosas.

Pero ya que tres calles y media no eran nada que causara muchos problemas, me dejaron andarlas sola desde hace ya varios años.

Antes Miku-nee me acompañaba algunas veces cuando luego se quedaba en casa, no siempre ya que en realidad la casa de los Hatsune queda en dirección contraria, hacia la izquierda del instituto. Mikuo-kun no venia a este instituto sino hasta el año pasado a mitad de año cuando el no quiso ir mas a su anterior instituto, nunca tuve bien en claro que paso. Y en ese entonces los hermanos Hatsune ya empezaron a trasladarse con Hiroki-san, así que Mikuo solo nos habrá acompañado a Miku y a mí unas dos o tres veces.

Neru tampoco me había acompañado muchas veces antes, pero era porque ella antes no vivía donde ahora, se mudo en las vacaciones. Fue entonces cuando me invito a su casa un par de veces, y lo mismo hice yo. Sin contar que aunque nos conocíamos desde jardín de niños igual que con Miku-nee, solo empezamos hablarnos el año pasado después de mitad de año… ¿Les suena conocido? Pues si, la misma fecha del odioso cambio de Miku, y la inclusión de Mikuo-kun en el grupo.

Ala ala, pero si el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no? Todos los caminos conducen a Roma, o... a Miku? Era insoportable como de alguna forma u otra conseguía lo que quería, ser el centro de atención.

En fin, los tres íbamos caminando en silencio, pero no era molesto. Solo se escuchaban los pasos, y algún que otro tiritar de Neru.

-¿Tienes frío? -Le pregunto Mikuo-kun.

-No. -Neru le fulmino con la mirada.

Mikuo solo volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió normal. Todo el día había estado bastante... así. Me pregunto que será exactamente. Vuelvo a repetir, no se que bicho le pico.

-Pues bueno, aquí es. -Dijo Neru deteniéndose.

Mikuo alzo la vista y dijo -Que... bonita. - Con una tono que oscilo entre sorpresa y encanto. Era la primera vez que el la veía.

-¿Verdad que es muy chula? No es de mi estilo, me gustan más las futuristas, pero aun así, me gusta mucho más que la anterior. ¿Pero la casa Hatsune no es aun mejor?

-Bueno, si pero... no se como explicarlo. No se siente como mía, no se siente como si fuera mi casa. -Mikuo frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-¿No estas cómodo ahí? -Curioseé, sin mirarle directamente, para que no se sintiera intimidado por mi repentina pregunta.

Mikuo frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo rápido, pero luego la cerró y cavilo un poco. _Di __en __la __tecla._

-A decir verdad... no. -Dijo un poco apenado. - Tal vez sea muy grande.

-A saber! -Exclamo Neru levantando un poco los hombros. -Ja, Matta...

Un estruendoso sonido la interrumpió. Igual que antes, solo que esta vez venia acompañado por pesadas gotas.

-Kyaa noooo! -Grito Neru escudándose bajo su bolso por reflejo. Aunque luego tuvo que salirse de su refugio para buscar la llave.

Era divertido verla, mientras sostenía por el enrejado del portón con una mano, con la otra intentaba buscar la llave en el interior del bolso, el cual sostenía con una de sus piernas que tenia levantada, con la otra intentaba equilibrarse, pero aun así el bolso casi se le cae cuando perdió el equilibrio. Reaccione rápido y me acerque a ayudarla antes de que se le caiga.

-Gracias. -Me dijo con los ojos sobre el bolso.

-Por nada. -Le respondí.

-Eureka! Aquí estas nena. -Levanto la llave como si fuera un premio.

Sostuve su bolso mientras ella abría el portón principal de su casa, luego había un corto camino empedrado rodeado de variadas plantas con algunas flores y una pequeña escalinata anterior a la entrada. La vibrante hierba se filtraba entre las piedras, todo tenía un aspecto tan vivaz y calido. Eso se pondría hermoso en primavera. -¡Adentro! ¡Adentro! -Gritaba Neru ya desde el otro lado, sosteniendo el portón.

-P-pero! -Tartamudeo Mikuo-kun.

-¡Nada! ¡Adentro! -Insistió ella sacudiendo la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados por la molestia que causaba la lluvia.

Ambos la seguimos, resignados. Cuando llegamos a la puerta ya estábamos bajo techo. Ella tomo su bolso de mis manos y guardo la llave.

-Gracias Rin-chan. Me salvaste! -Rió por su propia exageración mientras corría unos empapados mechones rubios que estaban interrumpiendo su visión.

Reí un poco. -No es para tanto.

-¿Y ahora? -Mikuo se dirigió a mi amiga.

-Quédense hasta que pase. O al menos les prestare un paraguas no lo se. - Dijo mientras llevaba su mano al picaporte. -Por ahora, pas... -Su expresión cambio fugazmente, y sus ojos se dirigieron al picaporte con mirada asesina. Subió y bajo la pieza de metal macizo compulsivamente. La puerta no se abría. Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Lo había olvidado. -Balbuceó. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la puerta de madera. -NEROOOOOO! -Gritó ruidosamente.

-AH! -Mikuo se exaltó por el grito. -Neru! -Le reprochó.

Yo solo solté una risita, estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de mi amiga.

Neru seguía en su posición cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y cayo sobre el responsable. Acto seguido, el la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Eeeh primita! ¿Como has estado? -Dijo un chico rubio, muy parecido a ella, en tono amistoso.

Neru miraba hacia un punto perdido. Sus puños estaban apretados y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Tenia un tic en la ceja también, solo bastaba esperar. La conozco bastante como para esperar sus amenazas y/o golpe en tres, dos, uno...

-Suéltame si quieres vivir. -Le dijo ella lenta y pronunciadamente.

-Haha vaa! Pero si sigues tan cariñosa como siempre! -Dijo el chico con sarcasmo mientras se distanciaba un poco, pero con una gran sonrisa. -Lo siento por lo de la puerta, creí que tendrías llave y pues tu madre salio así que la cerré. ¡Pero bueno! Okaeri nasai! -Le dijo el felizmente, haciéndose a un lado para que ella entre.

Neru cruzo la puerta con pasos cortados, aun tensa y apretando sus puños, conteniendo su furia y además, empapada.

-Lo mismo digo Nerito, bienvenido seas. -Le hablo sin mirarlo.

Mikuo y yo aun estábamos inmóviles ahí afuera, solo estábamos presenciando la situación.

-¿Van a entrar? -Nos dijo el tal Nero con esa simpatía suya.

-Ehm Si! -Le respondí yo, saliendo de mi mundo.

Mikuo estaba observando la fachada de la casa. Parece que le gusto bastante. Lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre hacia adentro de la casa. El me miro extrañado pero se limito a caminar.

El chico rubio cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros y todos fuimos donde Neru.

A penas entrabas en la casa, estaba el living. Había un juego de tres sofás muy cómodos en color crudo rodeando una delicada mesa de madera y cristal y un moderno televisor de plasma delante, debajo de este un refinado mueble de madera lleno de estantes con delicadas puertas de cristal, a juego con la mesa . En el lugar había un gran ventanal que daba hacia afuera y era parte de la fachada. Esto le aportaba gran luminosidad además de que todo el lugar estaba ambientado en colores crudos, beiges y tierras. El piso flotante de madera aportaba un toque calido. También había cajas, cajas por doquier. Ann, la madre de Neru, amaba el arte y el diseño, (trabaja de eso) y nunca terminaba de decidir el lugar de algunos cuadros, jarrones y otros objetos de decoración desde su mudanza. Me recordaba a mi papa solo que Ann-san... tiene buen gusto jeje. Detrás del sillón se encontraba una escalera que conducía al 1° piso, allí se encontraban las habitaciones. Hacia el lado opuesto del ventanal se encontraba un hermoso arco que daba lugar al comedor.

-Waaaa ¡es tan acogedor! -Mikuo se veía como un niño en una dulcería.

-Conste que es una emergencia, Hatsune. No volverás a pisar mi casa, ¿entendido? - Dijo Neru con un falso tono de fastidia, recostada sobre el arco que daba hacia el comedor.

-Neru-chan! ¿Podrías ser un poco más agradable? -Le regaño el chico rubio cariñosamente.

Neru bufo, después se giro sobre sus pies para cruzar el umbral que conducía al comedor.

-E-esta bien, fue así... siempre. Hehe. - Mikuo rió con nerviosismo.

-Eeeh. Souka. Creí que solo trataba de verse genial conmigo.

-Te estoy escuchando, Nero! -Grito la aludida desde el otro lado.

-Hu, lo que sea. -Dijo el rubio sin darle importancia, luego se giro hacia donde Mikuo y yo nos encontrábamos estancados -Lo siento, ni siquiera me he presentado -Sonrió agradablemente. -Mi nombre es Nero, Akita Nero. Soy sobrino de esta niña...

-¡Oye!

-Hehe, realmente tiene buen oído ¿no? Y, bueno, voy a alojarme aquí... un par de años. Y desde hoy, seré compañero de cuarto de Neru-chan, Yaay! -Estiro sus brazos como un niño.

_ Esta __persona __me __inspira __una __sensación __tan...__tan __cómoda,__como __si __lo __conociera __desde __siempre_-pensé. Era una sensación extraña no se con exactitud, que es.

Neru asomo la mitad del cuerpo detrás del arco, sosteniéndose de este. -Ni lo sueñes Nero, tu cuarto será el despacho así tenga que ordenarlo todo yo sola. - _Despacho._Yo solo conocía el living, el comedor, y el cuarto de Neru-san. Me intrigaba conocer su casa.

-Heee. Pero estaré muy solito aquí abajo! -El chico se quejo con ojos de cachorro y golpeando el piso de madera con un pie, cual niño chiquito.

-Me importa montón. -Neru resoplo sarcástica. -En fin no es momento de estar discutiendo eso. Nero, ellos son de mi clase. -Nos dio el pase para presentarnos y volvió a retirarse.

-A-ah! Yo soy Hatsune Mikuo. Un gusto en conocerte!

-Hatsune? Me suena conocido.

-Probablemente. -Mikuo afirmo con indiferencia.

-Y tu, pequeña conejita? -Nero se acerco un poco.

_Conejita. __Pequeña. _Ok, retiro lo dicho. Este tipo si me caía mal, MUY MUY MAL! Solo dos palabras bastaron para arruinar su imagen.

Suspire. A fin de cuentas me lo había ganado, la noche anterior me quede despierta hasta tarde pensando en el día de hoy, así que...

_FLASH BACK_

-Riiiiiiin! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! -Mamá me sacudía, se sentían como electroshocks considerando mi estado de adormilación.

-Estoy despierta. -Dije con el tono más convincente que logre.

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! -Seguía.

-Ya ya YAAA! Me levanto, ok? -Me destape y me senté al borde de la cama. -¿Ves? Ya estoy.

Mamá se me quedo mirando.

-Qué? -espete altanera debido a la hora. Apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Vas tarde. -Dijo ella pacifica.

Procese la información lo más rápido posible.

...

-QUEEEEEEEE? -Salte de la cama y empecé a andar por el cuarto buscando mis cosas histéricamente. -No no no no... El primer día, EL PRIMERO! Definitivamente, no puedo, no puedo llegar tarde! -Decía mientras me vestía.

-Sabía que pasaría. -Dijo mama riendo de lado. -Te deje el desayuno en la mesa, suerte en tu primer día Rin. Compórtate vale? Si algún abusivo se te acerca, bla bla bla bla...

Yo solo decía si, si, si, si, y mientras que ella termino con su discurso, yo termine de vestirme, y meter todo lo necesario en el bolso; fui al baño, salí, y aun después de todo eso MAMA SEGUIA AHI HABLANDO! En serio, como puede creer que la escuche?

-Y ordena un poco tu pelo! Esta bien que estés apurada, pero al menos haz algo por el pobre.

Me mire al espejo... definitivamente tenia razón.

-AAAAAH QUE VOY A HACER? NO TENGO TIEMPO! -El pánico se apodero de mí.

-Lleva un gorro.

-Pero eso solo lo cubrirá por un tiempo! No me dejan llevar gorro en clase...

-Hmm, toma una de mis diademas, están en el cajón izquierdo de mi buró, lleva la que quieras. Ahora... lo siento linda pero ya debo irme. Nos vemos mas tarde! -Ella salio de mi cuarto. -Y llámame si pasa algo! -Dijo ya a lo lejos.

-Si mama! -Grite un poco para que me oyera.

_Cajón __izquierdo,__cajó n__izquierdo,__cajón __izquierdo..._- Repetía en mi mente para no olvidarme.

Me dirigí al cuarto de mama, y abrí dicho cajón con mucha prisa, efectivamente, ahí estaban. Tome una al azar, y corrí todo el camino desde ahí hasta la puerta, pasando por el comedor para recoger mi "desayuno". Como ella sabia que iría tarde, solo me preparo una bolsa con una caja de jugo de naranja y una bolsa de papas fritas. También había una nota que leí luego: "_Desayuno__especial__de__mama__para__ti:__Anti-desmayo.__Será__suficiente__para__eso__verdad?__Mama._" Mama... Como es de graciosa mi mamita linda verdad? Pero al menos ella tenía razón. Eso fue lo suficiente para evitar desmayarme por ahí.

Salí rápido, y mire la hora en el móvil. _Pu...__pero __si __no __estoy __tan __tarde! _

Hice todo tan rápido que ahora tenia tiempo suficiente para ir normalmente. Camine con paso normal mientras metía el "desayuno" en el bolso y luego me prepare para colocarme la diadema que había tomado prestada, recién entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de COMO era esta...

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK-! -No pude evitar el grito.

De todas las diademas de la numerosa y extrañamente variada colección de estas que tiene mama tuve que haber tomado la mas patéticamente... PATETICA? OSEAA... Cómo puedo tener tanta mala suerte? Cómo?

Aun así ya no había vuelta atrás, si bien no iba tarde, ya no me alcanzaba el tiempo para ir a casa a tomar otra o... peinarme. Me resigne y me la coloque.

Era blanca y tenia una especie de listón blanco arriba; lo peor, es que su aspecto era como... como una...

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Conejita? Heeey?

-A-ah si; Mi nombre es Kagamine Rin.

-Rin... -Repitió el dando un paso hacia mi. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para estar a mi altura. Eso si era realmente degradante.

Me observaba extrañamente; yo solo me le quedé viendo totalmente imperturbable.

-Sip, definitivamente... -El no me quitaba los ojos de encima, tampoco yo.

-¿Que? -Quise saber.

Iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió. Lo pensó un poco.

-Nada, nada. Un gusto conocerla Rin-pyon. -Mostró su avasallante sonrisa abiertamente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

- También es un gusto Nero-san. -Respondí educadamente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo pesadamente. El no cedía.

Entonces nuestro largo momento de miraditas fijas fue interrumpido por alguien. Mikuo carraspeo un poco y luego se quedo en blanco. Nero y yo nos volteamos rápido hacia el.

-Eeeehm, Donde estará Neru-chan? Hahaha - _90% __nervios, __9% __torpeza, __1% __naturalidad_, este Mikuo si que era malo para ocultar sus intenciones.

-Humm, -Nero levanto la mirada pensativo. Luego cerró los ojos y gruñó. -NEEEEEER...- Fue interrumpido por la susodicha que había corrido desde donde fuera que estaba, hasta ahí solo al escuchar la primer parte de su nombre, ahora ella sostenía a su primo por la espalda. Con una mano le tapaba la boca y con la otra lo estaba estirando del brazo. _Llave_ -Pensé. -_Típico __de __Neru._

Me apiade del tal Nero y le pedí Neru-san que lo soltara, antes de que lo tumbe al piso. Realmente ella era muy brusca... Tal vez deba pedirle que me enseñe algo de eso de las llaves, el judo y que se yo cuanto, uno nunca sabe cuando puede necesitarlo. También esta Kaiko con lo del Kendo, pero entonces debería conseguir un bokken, y no creo que sea una buena idea armar de un elemento así a una persona como yo... como podría decirlo de una manera sutil? Tal vez, soy un poquitín temperamental, solo un poco! Me reí de solo imaginarme con un bokken y las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Mis tres acompañantes posaron su atención en mí cuando me reí sola. _Ups._

-Rin baja ya de tu mundo paralelo! -Me obligo Neru-san.

-A-ah si lo siento. -Me incline apenas.

-Será una tarde genial verdad conejita?

_Oh __dios , __¿de __que __me __perdí? _Nota mental: _Tengo __que __empezar __a __prestarle __un __poco __mas __de __atención __al __mundo __real._

-E-eeh t-tarde? -Repetí desorientada levantando las cejas.

Neru se echo a reír, también Nero, y Mikuo, pero en menor medida.

-No estabas escuchando nada de nada. -Dijo Neru mas como afirmación que como interrogatorio mientras ahogaba unas risitas.

-Lo siento. -Suspire.

-Lo que Neru estuvo haciendo allí atrás, -Comenzó el chico Akita. - era buscar los paraguas. P ero ya saben como es la tía Ann, vaya a saber uno donde los ha dejado.

-Así que Neru-san, -prosiguió Mikuo interrumpido por Neru.

-La GRAN Neru, -Comenzó a remedarlo.

- Nos ha invitado,

-Invito a Rin-chan y en un acto de bondad dejo que su mascota se quedara también,

-YA BASTA! Ya te dije hoy que no soy ninguna mascota!

-Ya, Mikuo. - Intente calmarlo sin mucho esmero.

- Estaba tratando de ignorarla, pero, ¡Me pone de los nervios! -Dijo Hatsune con fastidio.

-Bueno bueno, así que? Nos quedamos? -Trate de seguir el hilo.

-Yeps. -Asintió Neru risueña, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

-Algún problema conejita? - _¿Por __que __lo __dice __tan __suelto? __Me __esta __cansando._

-No, solo debo avisar a mama. Y no soy conejita.

-Rin-pyon.

-Lo que digas.

Luego de esto llame a mama para avisarle que me quedaría donde Neru, la lluvia cada vez era más intensa y no tenía mucha pinta de parar. Incluso estuvimos conjeturando sobre la posibilidad de que mañana no se dicten clases en el instituto. Nuestra pequeña ciudad tenía una geografía interesante. Tomando el instituto como referencia, podríamos decir que a la izquierda el terreno se elevaba, calles empinadas eran la muestra de esto. Mientras que a la derecha el terreno se mantenía, y se deprimía un poco mas a lo lejos, sumando que tiene una gran tendencia a las lluvias, Furukawa solía inundarse especialmente en la zona del instituto hacia la derecha, por supuesto acercándose al río que da nombre a esta ciudad, pero no hacia la izquierda. A la izquierda nos acercábamos más al centro, y se encontraban las familias de mayor ubicación jerárquica, la Hatsune por ejemplo. Sin embargo, precisamente ahora Mikuo Hatsune había sido arrastrado al terreno inundable, y tal vez no pueda volver a su mansión prontamente.

Conclusión: Estaba encerrada en una casa ajena, con dos personas que dificultan sus vidas mutuamente y otra mas que apenas conocía y ya me había tomado confianza. Los ventanales dejaban a la vista el borroneado paisaje distorsionado por la lluvia, mi amiga no iba a poder contarme su noticia, y Mikuo tampoco iba a poder averiguar nada de los cristales. Mi estomago solo contenía una caja de jugo y snacks que además fueron asaltados por mis amigos, y hoy tenia pensado dormir todo el tramo que me falto anoche.

Yupi... Mega-depresivo, digo, divertido!

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND :D

Ahora algunas aclaraciones, por si acaso, 

**_Matta nee, matta ashita_** : Son saludos japoneses.

**_-Pyon:_** Es un sufijo, digamos que con eso se refieren a un conejo.

**_Kendo :_** Es una especie de combate con katanas de madera.

**_Bokken:_** Es la katana, o espada de madera que se usa para el Kendo y otras luchas.

**_Llave:_** Es un movimiento de Judo, para tumbar a alguien.

* * *

Bueno... que decir, en realidad este capitulo deberia ser el doble de largo, pero lo corte :3 Fue preciso para aumentar las ansias, y porque todo junto no me convencia mucho :/ aunque lo voy a subir apenas en uno o dos dias ya que ya esta escrito y me dan muchas ansias subirlo. Y a ustedes les dara mas ansias aun con esto :

_"Nero fue quien finalmente reacciono, pero fue detenido por el grito de la chica._

_-! -Sus gritos coincidieron justo a tiempo con los provenientes de la película. La escena del punto máximo de clímax._

_El cielo trono, los relámpagos iluminaron la sala, la sangre seguía brotando, sabemos que esto es muy común en las manos. La lluvia se había vuelto a intensificar." _

WOOW bueno bueno bueno, mucho por hoy xD Me despido, espero reviews, criticas, me haria tan feliz ;_; Los veo mañana o pasado por aqui mismisimo n_n Solo me queda decir, ARRIBA EL RINXLEN! :D

**Byee-nii (: **


	7. Pelicula de terror

**Buennnnas gente! Y como lo prometido es deudaaa.. Ta-daaan! Capitulo siete! :D NO LOS RETENGO!,**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**ENJOY! :D**

**Ai, no , el disclaimer -.-U **

**___Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de todas sus respectivas compañias. _**

**ENJOY! :D xD**

* * *

_**Pelicula de terror. **_

Nos pasamos la primera parte de la tarde hablando nimiedades, secándonos y preparando lo que se podría decir un intento de pizzas, ¿que digo intento? Eso no eran pizzas, nunca podría llamarles pizzas. Pizzas mutantes tal vez. Al fin y al cabo estaban deliciosas, ya saben, no hay que juzgar por lo que ves. No estuvo tan mal como pensé.

Nero empezó a volverme a caer bien durante el proceso de preparación de la masa, del cual estuvimos encargados. El maldito me dejo blanca como un fantasma de tanta harina que me lanzo, pero claro, yo no me iba a quedar atrás!

De repente lo que fue un simple juego de: _"-¡Rin!"_ Que me doy vuelta y me llena de harina la cara, se convirtió en una guerra de harina entre los cuatro, por el honor, el orgullo, y la única pizza que no había salido alienígena. Bueno... menos alienígena que el resto.

Al final terminamos quedando en dos equipos, los Akita por un lado, Mikuo y yo por el otro. ¿Quien ganó? No lo se, me perdí en la mitad de la apasionada discusión entre Mikuo y Neru sobre quien había anotado mas puntos. Nero y yo nos mantuvimos al margen de la situación mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo, con mas violencia de la debida para algo tan trivial como un juego.

Mientras tanto, el rubio y yo, quienes moríamos de hambre, y ya nos estábamos aburriendo también, comenzamos nuestro movimiento estratégico. El me miro por el rabillo del ojo, solo para confirmar que yo también estaba atenta a el. Me hizo un par de señas, solo eso basto para entendernos, ya que yo también había estado pensando en lo mismo. Entonces, mientras los otros estaban enfrascados en su pleitecito,

¡ZAS! ¡Goodbye pizza!

Neru-chan y Mikuo-kun comenzaron a corrernos por toda la casa y al final, el gran premio termino por caerse entre las corridas, ¡pero la guerra siguió!

Otra vez las cosas terminaron en una batalla campal solo que los equipos habían cambiado e incluimos además de la harina, almohadones, aderezos, cosquillas y otras torturas. Fue estupendo. No me había reído y divertido así en mucho tiempo.

Luego de todo terminamos por comer súper tarde, sin contar el cansancio y las manchas en la ropa. Neru nos había obligado a limpiar todo, claro ella también colaboró, pero ¡cuanto me disgusta eso de limpiar!, duh.

El agotamiento se hizo notar. Comimos prácticamente en silencio, y luego, en la sobremesa, nos pusimos a hablar tranquilamente. Salio el tema de los cristales, entonces Mikuo se exalto, había olvidado avisar a su familia, donde se encontraba. Sin embargo no tuvo problemas, es bastante independiente.

Los tres estuvimos revisando las joyas y discutiendo sobre el tema un rato, Nero se encontró atraído por estos. Pidió que le avisásemos si sabíamos algo más de ellos. El de Neru hacia juego con el mío. Al parecer, venían de a dos. Los nuestros parecían ser topacios. Tenían algunas puntas de algún metal, completando el dije.

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Puercoespín-san. -Lo nombré yo. Era mi costumbre ponerle nombre a las cosas. Extraño no?

-Podría haber sido un sol también, ¿no? -Dijo Mikuo riendo un poco asustado por mi repentino nombramiento.

-Es cierto! Que tosca soy. -Me reprendí a mi misma.

-Yo más bien diría, Puercoespín de la muerte. -Se burlo Nero. -No quisiera ser golpeado por esa cosa pinchuda. Muy apropiado para ti, primita.

Neru afino su mirada y empezó a girar el collar con el dije como si fuera una de esas armas de películas medievales o algo así , ya saben, la bola con pinchos y una cadena, mientras se acercaba a su primo.

-Repite eso.

-¡A-a-aleja esa cosa de mi! -Nero salto de su asiento y se tambaleo hacia atrás. -¿Es que estas loca o quieres matar a alguien?

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

_Puercoespín-san_, así lo llame finalmente. El de Mikuo, a dúo con Miku seguramente, aguamarina.

Al final cuando nos aburrimos de estos, terminamos por volver a dividirnos. Es que Neru-san es de las personas a las que nunca se les agota la energía, y Mikuo, bueno el se recupera rápido, así que dividimos nuestras actividades entre los cansados y los que se aburrían.

Así que mientras ellos se pusieron a jugar videojuegos con deliberado espíritu competitivo, el chico Akita y yo nos tiramos en el sillón. Cerramos los ojos, pero no pudimos dormir. Nero miraba la lluvia caer por el ventanal. Realmente se había alivianado, pero ninguno de los dos invitados, ni tampoco alguno de los "dueños" de casa, habíamos propuesto la conclusión de aquella tarde. No es como si Mikuo hubiese podido volver a su mansión de todas formas, o como si yo tuviera mucho que hacer en mi casa.

Lluvia, lluvia y lluvia. Ah! y gritos, eso era todo lo que se escuchaba. Ni el rubio ni yo habíamos emitido sonido desde que nos dejamos caer allí.

-¿Te gusta? -Hablo sin mirarme.

-Eh? -Lo admito, me asuste. Por un segundo pensé que hablaba de Hatsune...

Levanto el mentón indicando el ventanal.

-Ah... Si, supongo. ¿A ti?

Se rió de una forma oscura, angustiosa, y ladeo la cabeza. -Me hace pensar mucho.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Depende de lo que piense.

El silencio volvió a reinar un rato más. Después de unos minutos de cerrar los ojos, Nero tumbo la cabeza hacia atrás y se desparramo en su lugar. Chasqueo la lengua y dijo:

-Esos dos si que se llevan bien.

-¿Que dices?

-Es mas como histeriqueo. Si el le cayese mal, no creo que hubiese sobrevivido a mi primita.

-Creo... -Lo pensé un momento. -Creo que si tienes razón. Pero ella es demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo. Nunca lo hará.

-Concuerdo. -Roto la cabeza hacia mi y hablo con una voz adormecida, rumorosa, que me causo una sensación extraña, como una chispa que recorrió mi cuerpo velozmente. - ¿Quieres ver una película?

El estaba demasiado cerca, su voz tampoco me ayudo. Por primera vez en toda la tarde me fije en sus ojos; eran de un hermoso color ocre, se aclaraban hacia adentro, llegando a un tono miel y estaban ligeramente acuosos por el adormilamento. Tardé en discernir la información.

...

-Si. -Mi sistema nervioso era malo emitiendo respuestas en ciertas situaciones.

Brincó del sillón y se dirigió al mueble debajo del plasma.

Comenzó a lanzar al aire un par de títulos, agregando comentarios como "¡aburrida!" o "para cortarse las venas". Yo solo reí un poco ante sus opiniones. Eligio una y la coloco en el DVD, volvió al sofá, y se dejo caer pesadamente.

-Espero que te guste el terror conejita.

-¿Terror? -Repetí. -No se que es eso.

Se carcajeo y luego me miro sonriente. -Eres especial. -Me dijo jocoso. No entendí a que vino eso, pero no le puse mucha atención.

Creo que pasaron menos de dos minutos y ya rodó la primera cabeza. Eso no era nada terrorífico, era una total carnicería, y de mala calidad. Solo pasaron al rededor de 15 minutos mas de aquel catalogo de (malos) efectos especiales para que Morfeo me llevara con el...

* * *

-Ah, Nero! ¿Porque no nos invitaron?

El rubio se torció un poco hacia atrás y se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón -¿Eh? Esta claro, eso es porque... -Sonrió como si fuera un déspota, exponiendo su superioridad. -La conejita decidió quedarse conmigo. SOLOS.

La mirada de Mikuo centello de ira. Quería abalanzarse sobre aquel idiota que tanto le molestaba. A pesar de que apenas lo había conocido, le parecía su rival de toda la vida, siempre haciendo cosas que lo mosqueaban, siempre provocándolo.

-Eeeh, ya veo. -Neru le echo una mirada al televisor y enarcó una ceja. -Pero es que hace mucho no tratas con chicas ¿o te volviste idiota? ¿Acaso la ibas a conquistar a base de gritos y puñaladas?-Podría haber lucrado con su miedo. ¡Pero no! Que chica mas interesante...

_¡¿Por que ella no dice nada?_ - Pensó el peli-verde.

-Entonces, Rin... -Llamo el chico Hatsune subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-Shhhhh! -El rubio frunció el entrecejo y levanto su dedo índice sobre su boca, para indicarle que se callara. Se curvó hacia donde Rin se encontraba, y su semblante cambio inmediatamente por uno completamente embelesado. -Ella se quedó dormida hace un buen rato.

_No me quiero imaginar cuanto abusaste visualmente de ella durante ese tiempo, eh primito._ -Pensó la rubia.

Algo parecido pensó Hatsune... pero fue menos gentil, incluso en sus pensamientos.

Rin cambio su expresión, pero solo Nero, quien se encontraba mas cerca, lo noto. El se asusto un poco, por lo que los otros dos chicos notaron que algo extraño había pasado.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que tiene?

Los dos preguntaron casi al unísono, mientras iban acercándose lentamente al sofá.

-Debe estar teniendo un mal sueño... ¿Deberíamos despertarla?

Las facciones de Rin no paraban de contraerse y ablandarse compulsivamente, formando estremecedoras muecas claramente de dolor. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, mientras Mikuo se percataba de esto, notó otro detalle... Algo brillaba ahí, entre sus puños.

_"Puercoespín de la muerte" "No quisiera ser golpeado por esa cosa pinchuda"- _Las estupidas palabras de su enemigo dichas horas atrás resonaron en la cabeza de Mikuo.

-El dije... -Su voz apenas audible se entrecorto demasiadas veces para concluir apenas dos palabras.

Mikuo no llego a reaccionar a tiempo, Nero estaba aturdido y Neru ni siquiera se había percatado de aquel detalle, al ser la que mas lejos se encontraba. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¡Rin! -Grito Mikuo abriendo los ojos con desesperación, pero sin poder moverse, apenas se acerco lo suficiente para ver las siguientes escenas pasar por sus ojos con detalle, y con extrema lentitud.

Sus pies le pesaban, sus manos temblaban, empalideció al instante, no pudo mas que observar como parte de aquel sillón color crema se teñía de rojo carmesí.

Nero fue quien finalmente reacciono, pero fue detenido por el grito de la chica.

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! -Sus gritos coincidieron justo a tiempo con los provenientes de la película. La escena del punto máximo de clímax.

El cielo trono, los relámpagos iluminaron la sala, la sangre seguía brotando, sabemos que en las manos es muy común esto. La lluvia se había vuelto a intensificar. Aquí se había presentado la verdadera película de terror. Era una verdadera paradoja, ella que había visto aquello sin miedo alguno.

Así lo hubiese deseado el rubio, que ella se levantara normalmente y dijera algo como "¡Caíste!" o "¡Esto es el terror!". Pero no. Cuando noto que esas palabras no llegaban, sino gritos a cambio, se alejo con pavor y callo del sofá. Ciertamente no era un chico muy valiente. Pero Hatsune Mikuo, el si lo era.

Reacciono de sopetón, como si le volviera el alma al cuerpo. Abrió los apretados puños de su amiga con dificultad y quito el dije, hasta haciéndose daño el mismo. Rin forcejeo, pero apenas salio del contacto con el dije volvió totalmente a la paz, incluso parecía feliz. Parecía poseída.

Al ver la nueva expresión de su amiga, el ataque de valentía de Hatsune Mikuo se desvaneció como un hechizo. El olor de la sangre comenzó a inundarlo, su visión se nublo, también su mente. Su rostro se quedo aun más blanco, si era posible. Lo ultimo que hizo fue girar sus temblorosas manos hacia el. No había notado que aquel liquido rojo, ahora también fluía en sus manos, una sosteniendo el ensangrentado y maldito objeto. Finalmente sus rodillas se aflojaron y se desplomo en el suelo. Fue como si su cuerpo le hubiese dicho "_Eso fue todo por hoy, amigo_." Había llegado a su límite.

Allí, los únicos concientes eran los primos Akita, que perturbados por la situación se quedaron en su lugar. Aprisionados por la confusión de sentimientos que tenían en aquel momento. El silencio era sepulcral.

Veloces gotas de líquido salado brotaban atropelladamente de los ojos de Neru, pero su expresión de sorpresa/disgusto/miedo no había cambiado.

Se acerco titubeante al cuerpo desanimado de su antagonista, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella. Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, y cabizbaja, dirigió las siguientes palabras al rubio:

-Encárgate de ella. Y-yo no... Yo...

El aludido se puso de pie, sus movimientos tenían tintes aparatosos.

-Entiendo. -Evito mirar la escena por demás, escondió su visión detrás de su fleco, igual que lo había hecho su prima, para no amedrentarse.

Luego todo sucedió en silencio y roboticamente. Nero intento despertar a la chica causante del desbarajuste, pero resulto que no estaba dormida, sino desmayada. Mientras tanto, Neru aplico primeros auxilios sobre las heridas de Mikuo, y al finalizar, lo recostó en uno de los sillones con ayuda de su primo. Luego hicieron lo mismo con Rin, pero las heridas eran mas graves.

Los Akita decidieron dejarlos descansar, hasta que llegara Ann , la madre de Neru que no debía tardar mucho mas, pero hubo un percance, las calles se habían inundado finalmente, debido a que la lluvia se había reafirmado poco tiempo antes, y ahora, era casi violenta la fuerza de esta, causada en parte por las intensas ráfagas de viento.

Sin embargo la preocupación, angustia y sorpresa de aquellos primos, se disipo al instante cuando la pequeña rubia finalmente entreabrió los parpados fatigosamente y cuatro ansiosos ojos se posaron sobre ella. De todas formas, habían decidido dejarle un tiempo para que se recuperara, no sabían lo que le había pasado y probablemente no seria bueno abrumarla con preguntas tan rápidamente. Aun así, los dos curiosos chicos sondeaban a Rin con la mirada, esta se quedo en aquella posición un momento.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la chica recordara lo que había sucedido, o al menos la versión que había en su mente de lo que había sucedido.

-¡LEN! -Levanto el torso apoyando sus manos a los lados, quedando sentada en el sofá. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sello rápidamente su boca con ambas manos...

* * *

**END ! :D**

OOOOOOOOOOOOH SII ame escribir estos ultimos dos capitulos xD La mayor parte lo hice en una misma noche de inspiracion, me quede despierta hasta las 4 de la madrugada y solo dormi dos horas (me levanto a las 6) Pero aun asi no estaba cansada! Cuando me acoste no podia dormir, mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos! Al otro dia segui escribiendo xD Eso estuvo muy bien.

En fin,** gracias **a todos los que me leen, o me leyeron alguna vez simplemente, es tan lindo! n.n Me hace muy feliz saber que gastaron su tiempo alguna vez leyendo esto, realmente **GRACIAS. Eso si! **De esas mismas personas.. me encantaria saber sus opiniones! =O jajaja Pleaaase reviews!

**_ESPECIAL AGRADECIMIENTO_** **a Isa-nee y Nell** -llora de emocion- (?) Que alguna vez me han aconsejado o apoyado. Les dedico este capitulo a estas bellas personas! :3

Hoy no os dejare adelanto, Ya los consenti mucho subiendo tan rapido :P Solo les dire el nombre del capitulo 8:

_**"L.E.N."**_

Ahora si, me despido,

**_Byee-niii! :DDDDDD (L)_**


End file.
